lenalee amoureuse
by idou99
Summary: Lenalee va se marier en cachette de Komui mais ce dernier l'apprends et fait tout pour empêcher ce mariage secret. Humour et romance seront au rendez-vous !
1. Prologue

**Flash-Back**

_— Oui, j'accepte mon amour, dit Lenalee._

_— je t'aime, dit son amant._

_— vient j'ai une surprise pour toi._

_— quoi donc?_

_— tu va voir, ces dans ma chambre._

_— je crois avoir deviné!_

_— je crois que tu as raison._

**Fin du flash-back**

Lenalee se promena dans la section scientifique pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde.

— Je vais me marier, s'exclama-t-elle!

— Mais que fait tu de Komui? s'affola Reevers.

— Il n'en saura rien à moins que vous lui dites, dit Lenalee, ce qui m'étonnerait, n'est-ce pas les gars.

— Promis, dit Jonnhy.

-J'allais oublier tenez vos invitations au mariage! Soiez beau les gars et toi aussi 68!

-Bien sûr que crois tu? Dis 65!

Tout le monde éclata aux éclats puis Lenalee partit. En sortant, elle vu Komui devant la porte, immobile, fixant la porte. Lenalee le salua, mais ne répondit pas, elle partit sans ce douter qu'il avait tous entendu.15 minutes plus tard il se démobilisa.

— Ma petite Lenalee… JE VAIS TROUVER TON AMANT ET L'ÉLIMINER DE CE MONDE.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite est pour 2-3 jours. Reviews s'il vous plait ces ma première fict donc donner moi des conseils.**

**P. s : Ma version de l'histoire se passe dans le présent et au Québec. Ces un AU (je croit que ces sa)**


	2. Chapitre 1: L'appel

CHAPITRE 1 : L'APPEL

**Flash-Back**

_Lenalee et son amant arrivèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille.__  
__- Attend moi ! Je vais me changer, dit Lenalee.__  
__- Je t'attendrais jusqu'à la fin des temps…__  
__- T'inquiète pas, plaisanta-t-elle, tu n'auras pas à attendre aussi longtemps.__  
__- D'accord, sourit-il.__  
__5 minutes plus tard, Lenalee sortit avec un_…

**Fin du flash-back**

Vers l'heure du déjeuner à la Congrégation, Lenalee fila vers la cafétéria, serrant contre elle son sac à main contenant pleins d'invitations pour son mariage. L'atmosphère qui régnait à la cafétéria était chaleureuse, des nouveaux discutaient bruyamment et certains jouaient aux cartes. Lenalee scruta la salle pour s'assurer que Komui n'était pas là et ne le vit pas. Elle aperçu Lavi et Allen assis à une table, entourant Kanda et les garcons titait les cheveux de Kanda. Krory et Miranda étaient eux aussi là, à une autre extrémité de la table. Ils étaient en train de manger, excepté Kanda, qui ne parlait pas. Elle se dirigeait vers eux quand… BOOM !  
Suivi d'un « crac » sec.  
Miranda venait de tomber et de casser son assiette en milles morceaux.  
- Oh non ! Qu'est ce que je viens de faire ?! pleurnicha Miranda. Je vais me couper un bras pour compenser cet affront !  
- Non ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Jerry en a plein d'autres ! Une de moins, ce n'est pas un drame, cria Allen. La preuve, le nombre d'assiette que je prend à chaque repas est énorme et il en à toujours !  
Tout le monde éclata de rire. Lenalee se rapprocha de Miranda et l'aida gentiment à se relever.  
-Merci… Oh ! Salut Lenalee, ça fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas vu, s'exclama Miranda en écrasant négligemment le pied de Lenalee, pour voir ce qui avait dans son sac.  
- Ouch ! se plaignit la jeune fille.  
- Ah ! Désolé, désolé !  
- Ca va, t'inquiète. Tiens, c'est pour toi, ajouta doucement Lenalee en lui remettant son invitation  
- Ah, merci, mais c'est quoi ?  
- Lis le, tu verra bien et … Les gars,j'en est aussi pour vous chuchota-t-elle pour éviter que Jerry n'entende, puisqu'il venait nettoyer le dégâts de Miranda.  
-NON VOUS ALLEZ ME LÂCHER AVANT QUE JE VOUS COUPE LA TÊTE ?! beugla Kanda, attirant l'attention de toute la cafétéria, tout en repoussant brutalement Lavi et Allen  
Ils Allen éclatèrent bruyamment de rire.  
¨BIIP¨ : Krory et Allen sont demandés au bureau de Komui. Je répète : Krory et Allen sont demander au bureau de Komui, ils ont 5 minutes. ¨BIIP¨  
- Je me sauve. A tout à l'heure Lavi ! lança Allen en finissant son gâteau au chocolat en en courant avec la bouche pleine.  
- Ne me laisse pas seul !  
- Hahaha !  
- Allen, passe dans ma chambre après j'ai quelque chose à te donner. Toi aussi, Krory !  
- D'accord, acquiescèrent les garçons, tout en courant pour ne pas être en retard.  
- Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Je t'attends devant la congrégation à 5 heures, baka ! cria Kanda, en attirant de nouveau l'attention de tout le monde.  
- Les garçons, arrêtez et tenez, voici vos invitations. Kanda, tu es obligé de venir.  
-D'accord, maugréa Kanda contre son gré  
Tour redevint normal et Lenalee partit dans sa chambre avec Miranda pour discuter de choses…Féminines !

**Voila le premier chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimer, et merci à Aeringue pour la correction des fautes !**


	3. Chapitre 3 : La mission

_Début Flash Back_

_Lenalee sortit avec un lapereau blanc dans ces bras_

_- Hoooooo! Qu'il est chou ! fit l'amoureux._  
_- Est-ce que tu t'y attendais?_  
_- Non, je m'attendais à autre chose!_  
_- Vient que l'on bouge un peu…, dit Lenalee, suggestive._

_Fin Flash-back_

Allen et Krory arrivèrent devant le bureau de Komui. Le blandinet sortit alors panier de muffins de sa poche

-Tu gardes des muffins dans ta poche ?! l'interrogea Krory  
- Oui, on ne sait jamais quand on peut avoir faim !  
- D'accord, mais… où est la poignée de cette porte ?  
- Je ne sais pas ! Elle n'est pas là! KOMUI! KOMUI! OUVREZ CETTE PORTE !  
- OUVREZ-LÀ SINON ALLEN LA DÉFONCE!

Il reçu un silence en guise de réponse. Allen finit ses muffins, activa son innocence et défonça la porte mais…(Il y a évidemment un « mais », c'est la porte de Komui ! Vous pensiez a quoi ?) Au lieu de défoncer la porte…c'est la porte qui le défonça !

« Analyse en cours…Analyse en cours…. BIIIIP »

Un œil était apparu au dessus de la porte et scanna le maudit qui justement se relevait.

- Tu pourrais m'aider Krokro ! protesta-t-il.  
- Vous pouvez entrer, dit une voix qui semblait venir de nulle part.  
- La porte est ouverte, viens, dit le vampire qui venait de perde son sourire.  
- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Krory l'ignora et entra. Il vit Komui, fou de rage, caché derrière des tas de papiers froissés en boules. Allen entra à son tour et scuta la salle.

- Komui m'a demandé de venir le voir rapidement mais il n'est même pas là! Non mais sérieux !?  
- JE SUIS ICI UN INST…

Les boules de papier qui étaient devant lui s'écroulèrent sur le chinois. Il émergea ensuite rapidement a la surface et ordonna à 65, qui se tenait au coté de la porte, de fermer celle-ci. Allen, qui ne l'avait pas vu, poussa un petit cri aigu et strident quand il entendit la porte claquer.

- MSs OREILLES ! Chialèrent en cœur 65, Komui et Krory.  
- Désolé mais 65 m'a fait peur!  
- Passons au choses sérieuses ! J'ai un sérieux problème, même un gros, chuchota le «boss ».  
- Quoi ? demandèrent les autres en cœur.  
- Ma sœur va se marier, et je vous demande de trouver avec qui. (Il continua de chuchoter.) Le scan à l'entrée y était pour vérifier votre taux d'amour envers ma chère Lenalee. Je vous demande donc d'enquêter a votre façon.  
65 regarda Komui de travers, Allen rougi pendant que Krory éclata de rire. 65 chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille du maudit et ce dernier rougit de plus belle.  
- Komui, comment se fait-il que vous ne nous avez pas crié dessus? Demanda Krory en essuyant ces larmes de rires.  
- Car ma petite sœur et son amie écoutaient a la porte… Je me suis donc retenu mais si vous voulez assister à l'explosion…  
-C'est correct ! On va partir, s'exclama 65 en pressant le pas jusqu'à la porte.  
-Attend-toi ! Prend ça, s'exclama Komui à l'intention de sa créature.  
- Ok, répondit 65 sans poser de question mais sur ses gardes.

Apres avoir bu la potion, 65 pris une teinte violette. Komui lui expliqua que c'était un effets secondaire mais que cela servait à passer a travers les murs. 65 allait donc changer de couleur a toutes les heures.

Les garçons sortirent par la porte, sauf 65 qui passa à travers un mur. En chemin vers la chambre de Lenalee, ils croisèrent Bookman qui fuyait Kanda, l'arme du japonais, Mugen, à la main et son élastique de l'autre.

-NON MAIS MON VIEUX PANDA DE *** DE *** D'*** DE *** REND MOI MUGEN ET MON ÉLASTIQUE !  
- Non ! Pas avant que tu promettes de ne pas toucher à Lavi chéri !  
- LAVI CHÉRI ! Crièrent les trois enquêteur et Kanda qui avait arrêter sa course, surpris.

Le vieux Panda éclata de rire et continua sa course.

- Tch, SALAUD ! IL M'A DÉSTABILISER, protesta le kendoka !

Allen et Krory continuèrent leur chemin vers la chambre de la future mariée, pendant que 65 servait de punching-ball à Kanda.(Que personne ne s'inquiète pour 65, les coups de poing de Kanda passe à travers son corps ^^)

- Salut les gars, s'exclama Daysia, qui passait par là.  
- Salut mon petit loup, ça va? Demanda Allen  
- Super bien ! Et toi, mon petit ours polaire ? Demanda Daysia en embrassant Allen.  
- QUOI?! Demanda Krory sans rien y comprendre. Vous sortez ensemble ?  
- Ben oui, répondit Allen à Krory, je te l'ai déjà dit.  
- Désolé, j'avais oublié.  
- Et bien, si tu m'écoutais un peu quand je te parle!  
- Désolé mais…  
- Non pas de mais.  
- Désolé…  
- Les gars, arrêtez, c'est pas « cool », dit Daysia.  
- Désolé mon petit loup. Avec le bébé, ça va ?  
- Oui, il dort!  
- Tu lui a donné son biberon, j'espère! (Krory commença à les regarder de façon très étrange)  
- J'AI OUBLIÉ !  
- VITE !  
- Ma chambre est juste-là !  
- Fiou ! Bon, vas y, je t'attends.  
- Non, viens avec moi, s'il te plait.  
-Je peut pas j'ai une mission à accomplir.  
- Je peux commencer seul, si vous voulez ? Demanda Krory, légèrement perdu.  
- Tu es sur? Demanda Allen, tu peux faire ça?  
- Oui mais…  
- Parfait, aller vite Daysia, je veux de l'action !  
- YES PARTY !

Les garçons rentrèrent dans la chambre de Daysia, main dans la main.

-…toujours seul, déprima Krory.  
- Allez Daysia, plus vite, PLUS VITE, cria Allen, accompagné de bruit de ressorts, de vêtement qui se déchirent et d'un bébé qui pleure.

* * *

Chapitre de 973 mots ! Je suis assez fier de moi. Bon, mettez des reviews CES UN ORDRE! et à la prochaine!  
:D A plus !


End file.
